Blank Space
by aracelymercerchandler
Summary: Thinking no one cares about her, Aracely attempts suicide by the Black Lake one night. Severus Snape has other plans. Severus SnapexOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


[M/n] couldn't sleep. He suffered from insomnia quite often, and he ran out of Sleeping Potions, and Dreamless Sleep Potions, so he had no choice but to stay up. His thoughts were drifting towards different things. The disappointment in his Professors eyes, the hate in his parents eyes, the multiple looks he gets from his classmates. Everyone around him seemed to hate him. [M/n] didn't know why, he tried to stay out of trouble. He tried to talk to others, but he didn't know what to say. He never was good with socializing. Especially with flirty girls, pissed off boy, and other judgmental peers. He should just do everyone a favor and leave. For good.  
><em>At least this way no one will miss me.<em> [M/n] thought as he slowly walked to his favorite place in the whole school; the Black Lake. He just gave up. No one cared, he even stopped caring because of all the uncaring people around him. No one would be troubled with his presence anymore. His parents wouldn't have to spend a bunch of money for his school supplies that he didn't even need, the school wouldn't look bad for his bad grades, and his house wouldn't have to deal with him constantly losing house points. It was better this way.  
>[Mn] smiled sadly as he looked at the lake. If there was anything he would miss, it would be the Lake. And the Whomping Willow. For some reason the Whomping Willow never bothered him. Maybe it's because he wasn't scared of dying, therefore not scared of it? Oh well. [M/n] shook his head, focusing his attention on the task at hand. He had managed to grab a knife during Potions Class, how Snape didn't realize he took it, he didn't know. Maybe it was because Professor Snape was busy bothering the Gryffindor's (Harry Potter and friends). Putting the knife to his wrist, [M/n] closed his eyes and let the blade skim across the vein a few times before pressing down harder. It stung for a mere moment, but then everything started feeling more and more numb. [M/n] stared out at the Lake blankly. He loved this moment. It was so... peaceful. If only this moment would last-  
>"[Ln], STOP THAT!" Someone yelled from behind, making [M/n] jump and drop his knife. He spun around, going even more pale than usual.  
>"P-Professor?" [Mn] choked out. He didn't want to get caught, now his Professor was probably going to try to save him now! The moment was RUINED!  
>~Poof, Severus Snape:heart~<br>Snape was in a particularly foul mood, more so than usual. It wasn't because of Potter or his friends, which was surprising. It was all because of [M/n] [L/n]. The brat never did ANYTHING! At least Potter TRIED to do something in his bloody class! It was a real problem because he would just sit there, staring off into space. As if he thought he was to important to participate! It infuriated Severus to no end! So tonight, Severus decided to go to the Black Lake to calm down. And who would be there but [L/n] himself? Severus sneered. Something was different about [L/n] tonight. Severus was at a distance and he could tell something was wrong with the almost silent student. As Severus got closer, he noticed that [M/n]'s eyes were as dull as ever, and still had that uncaring gleam in them. But it was a different type of uncaring, but Severus couldn't put his finger on what the type of uncaring was... [M/n]'s [h/l] [h/c] hair was messier than Potter's at the moment, if that was possible, and apparently it is. And his wrist was... BLEEDING!? That's what Severus spotted the blood soaked knife in the boys hands. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle.  
>"[Ln], STOP THAT!" He snarled, making the boy jump and drop the knife.  
>"P-Professor?" [Mn] choked out.  
>And, as predicted, Snape rushed over and wrapped the wound with a cloth. [Mn] struggled, but one warning glare from Snape and he stood still, not making eye contact.  
>"Now, you will tell me what the bloody Hell you were thinking!" Snape hissed.<p>

"That wasn't a request!"  
>"... I-I was thinking I was doing the world a favor..."<br>"What?"  
>"I mess everything up. My parents didn't even want me. I don't do anything in my classes because I don't want to waist something like potions ingredients... And anyways, no one would miss me if I'm dead..."<br>Snape stood there for a moment, taking in this new information. After looking at the boy up and down, Snape scoffed.  
>"Foolish boy, who told you all of this?"<br>"My parents..."  
>~Next Day~<br>Severus was beginning to get a headache. He was grading the poor excuses of potions homework the brats had written. He was expecting someone to barge in at any moment. And he was right. The door slammed open, and in stormed a frantic looking [M/n]. Severus smirked and put his pen down. He had been shopping in Muggle England and found the wonderful device, he couldn't help but buy them. Severus looked up and raised an eyebrow at [M/n]. [M/n]'s face was flushed, and he was out of breath from running. It was quite a good look on him, Severus found himself thinking.  
>"Y-you called child authorities!?" [Mn] finally managed to yell.  
>"Calm yourself, [Mn]. They don't deserve you. Now you can prove them wrong without their criticism breathing down your neck."  
>"B-but-"<br>"No buts, Mr. [L/n]. No one deserves to be abused."  
>"W-who am I suppose to live with? My entire family either hates me or doesn't know me!"<br>"Me."  
>"W-what?"<br>"Do I sound like you? Did I stutter?" [M/n]'s face turned brighter red. "The ministry has approved my adoption of you."  
>[Mn], at this point, was blushing Gryffindor red. Severus couldn't help but smirk smugly. He looked quite adorable with a red face. Severus was going to have quite a lot of fun with [M/n]. Especially since he had confiscated [M/n]'s notebook and read a few... sexy pages about him and said student. Severus believed the kids call the sexy writing 'lemons,' but he couldn't be sure of it.  
>"P-Professor-"<br>"Before you even SAY what I know you're going to say, you are NOT being a bother. I willingly adopted you."  
>"Why?"<br>Severus leaned and put his elbows on his desk, chin in his hands, and smirking. "Hm, [M/n], has anyone told you that you look absolutely delicious when you look like that?"  
>"Sh-shut up, please!"<br>"Now, now, [M/n]. You should know that I do NOT tolerate a student telling me to shut up." Severus couldn't help but purr, walking to the tomato-red faced boy and grabbing his chin. Oh yes. Both of them are going to have a WONDERFUL time.


End file.
